Like a Fairytale
by ZiggiStarr
Summary: Ever After is the land of second chances. Courly Jester knows it better than nobody because Snow White intervened in her legal process to be imprisoned after her attempted coup in Wonderland. After completing her community service she was admitted to Ever After High, where she could write her own story or prepare her next evil plan. What will be the cards for Courtly?


She couldn't believe how close she was to spend a long time behind bars. That in the best case since the Queen of Hearts could well order to have her head cut off. She was grateful internally that the legal processes had made significant progress in recent years.

In addition much had to do the intervention of the Queen Snow White. She did not quite understand why the top foreign monarch would intervene for her. That was not seen in Wonderland. They had always treated her as an inferior being without understanding the motive. Maybe because she was a harlequin or because all her life they told that it didn't matter if she disappeared. It did not belong to any story; which was equivalent to being nobody.

She knew that her freedom was of the conditional type, she had not become good overnight, it only made people believe that fallacy in order to fit in. As much as she would love to settle accounts with Raven Queen for the magic beating she gave him, she would refrain from doing so. Keeping a low profile was most convenient, otherwise the goverment would extradite her to Wonderland where they would submit her to the corresponding legal proceedings. She needed a better plan and become more powerful, meanwhile she would study at Ever After High.

Lunchtime arrived, a couple of weeks had passed but they still looked at her with fear; She was carelessly afraid of her but it was hard to start from scratch in an unknown and lonely place. In Wonderland at least she had Chase. According to the rumors he read on Blondie's blog it was possible that he requested a transfer to the institute. How did thet blonde girl get that kind of information? No one knew.

She went from one place to another looking for a table alone to be able to sit without success. Everything was busy besides nobody wanted her close.

"Hey ..." a male voice called his attention. "You can sit here if you like." When she turned around, she realized that it was Alistair Liddell, who invited her in a warm way.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked incredulously, pointing to herself.

"Yes, come on. Do not be shy." he said. Courtly felt distrustful, no one had been so courteous to her since she was transferred. Gossip is running at an impressive speed, and when half the world had arrived it was aware of what happened in Wonderland.

"How brave Alice, you honor your story." She replied mockingly, sitting next to him.

"Thank you ... I guess," he replied, smiling at what he thought was a compliment. "I don't consider myself that way, but that's nice." The joker laughed at the boy's innocence, looked him up and down, acknowledging that in fact it was not bad at all.

"You are by inviting me to sit with you. You are not afraid of me?" She interrogated him with a sarcastic tone, raised an eyebrow and made a sly smile, slowly leaning towards the boy invading his personal space. She was staring into his eyes, the blond became nervous at that movement, could not hold her eyes and ended up diverting his eyes finding that her friends came to the table carrying their trays.

Bunny, who was walking next to Lizzie and Kitty stopped dead, suddenly fell silent, her jaw dropped when she saw that Courtly was so close to the boy that she had a crush with. Seemed as Courlty wanted to kiss him. The other Wonderlandians shut up to see the reason that the White Rabbit's daughter had that reaction. Kitty's usual smile faded while Lizzie frowned. The girls moved forward to the table where Courtly and Alistair were.

"What is she doing here?" Lizzie asked the boy in an aggressive tone of voice. The girls put their sacred food on the table.

"Hey ..." Alistair became even more nervous than he already was, Bunny had seen him and didn't want her to misunderstand things. She was the only one who occupied his heart ... Even if she didn't know "I just let her sit here because there was no other place." He replied once he recovered his speech.

"Why did you do that? She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't even be in Ever After." The feline felt her fur bristling and having her around. Her friends said nothing but they all looked at the girl with disapproval.

"Kitty, don't say that!" The blond rebuked her. "She did her community service. We all deserve a second chance." That detail impressed Courtly, no one would put hands for her, even at her trial she had to be her own lawyer, everyone wanted her sunk in prison.

"No, Kitty is right. You didn't see what she did. She is dangerous!" Lizzie said crossing her arms. He had an immense resentment to the joker, almost wished that Raven had pulverized her when she had the chance.

"Wait, let's calm down." Bunny was as annoying as her friends but still tried to mediate things. She didn't like problems, she was a girl with pacifist tendencies.

"You're still a conceited little princess impossible to bear." Courtly replied, standing up against her. It seemed irritating that he behaved as if he could go through life giving orders to everyone.

"How dare you talk to me like that ?!" She cried, losing his temper, "I am your future Queen! Do not forget it." She reminded her by pointing her index finger.

"You said it!" she said in a high voice, Lizzie hated voices too high, she knew it, she was doing it on purpose. "You think you are very special, don't you? You forget that here is not Wonderland, this is not your kingdom and as long as you are not crowned you are nobody." With his ring and index fingers, she ran the hand of the Princess of Hearts simulating a little person walking on top of her, he ended up pushing with his fingers to stop pointing her

"Off with your head!" She shouted in exasperation, swatted her to get her fingers off her, Courtly let out a loud laugh when she saw the angry expression on the princess's face. She was determined to teach that insolent a lesson, but Kitty grabbed her arm, preventing her from rushing against the buffoon.

"And about you, Alice," she turned to look boy, "I don't need your pity, thanks but no thanks." Despite her coldness, but the boy could feel sadness in his magenta eyes, she walked forward, putting Bunny aside because she hindered her. She took the opportunity to give her a sideways smile, noticed the jealousy she felt for the blond and wanted to make fun of her a little.

"I can't believe you behaved like that." He lectured them once Courtly came out the door of the castifeteria. Alistair was disappointed in the girls' attitude, he had never seen them act that way.

"It is not possible for you to do their part." Lizzie reproached him, showing herself a little calmer, Kitty proceeded to release her arm when she learned that she would no longer do something that could cause her a suspension or detention.

"She already paid for his crimes, you should let her go on with her life." The boy was just trying to be nice to the joker because he felt some empathy.

"She tried to steal my destiny, Alistair! And you come to tell me to act as if nothing has happened" Lizzie shouted with a few of tears in her blue eyes.

"N-no. I never said that!" We should just turn the page, you can't claim her that forever." Alistair left the castifeteria without allowing anything else to be answered. Bunny went after him while Kitty stayed with her best friend to reassure her. Although Alistair liked her, she decided to support Lizzie, she was the only one who could understand her because she flew everything with her own cat eyes.

"Alistair!" Bunny shouted to get his attention trotting down the halls to reach him. The boy turned his head when he heard Bunny's voice and stopped.

"Bunny ..." he said when the girl got where he was. "I appreciate you coming with me, but I want to be alone right now." He said, stroking her white hair with affection. Bunny just nodded with a slight blush on his face and decided to give him his space even though she was worried about him.

"All right… We can talk when you are calmer." He left feeling terrible, he had never fought like this with his best friends forever after. He was very puzzled that they were so aggressive with Courtly, he understood that they had their motives but all Wonderlandians had gone through many painful things. It was time to pass the chapter, the curse had been undone and everyone's destinies were already safe.

Alistair knew that Courtly was a criminal but he could not forget the sadness he noticed in her eyes, it was only for a fraction of a second, but there it was. She looked fragile under her arrogance or at least he had that impression at the time.

The closest to his beloved land was the Wonderland Grove, being a class schedule he did not wait for someone to be there but he knew how wrong he was when he noticed Courtly's presence. She sat on an abnormally large mushroom watching Wonderland's water flow through the artificial waterfall.

"H-hello," he greeted timidly, "I didn't expect to find you here ... I hope I don't bother you." The jester was static at the boy's words. "I'm sorry for what happened at the castifeteria." He apologized scratching his gold hair.

"It's not necessary, I didn't expect much from your friends, except from the spoiled princess." she responded with indifference, partly could say that she was accustomed to that type of treatment.

"Still, it wasn't good." He sat on the grass right in front of her.

"Why you did that?" She asked intrigued stroking her chin with her fingers. Courtly did not understand the way in which Alice's son treated her, she had never seen such gentleness towards her person.

"What are you talking about?" Alistair answered disoriented not knowing what she was trying to say.

"That ... You know what I mean. Your way of talking to me, your look ... I don't understand." He tilted his head to the side. "I tried to lock up your hateful friends at Wonderland High forever. I tried to steal the destiny of Lizzie Hearts and seize the throne. And you invite me to sit by your side? Are you crazy?." She finished wryly. Alistair laughed at her question.

"Everyone in Wonderland is crazy." The blond's laugh was melodic and contagious, the joker ended up joining him. She couldn't deny it, he was different from the rest, it was wonderful.

"Do you want to have tea?" He stood up offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and at the moment of contact she felt a strange and pleasant sensation. When she rejoined, Courtly looked into his eyes and lost in them. She didn't know how to explain it but Alistair made her feel like she belonged to a fairy tale.

**_The end?_**


End file.
